


cinta di kasur kematiannya

by eleanorigby (eofiyv)



Series: soulscape [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Instability, F/M, Original Character(s), Toxic Relationship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eofiyv/pseuds/eleanorigby
Summary: Tentang rasa yang terinjak dan mati—memang sudah seharusnya.





	cinta di kasur kematiannya

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-post dari Wattpad di tahun 2015.

**#SoulscapeDay06**

;;

_not meant to be_

* * *

Salahkan film-film Hollywood, novel-novel romansa, sinetron percintaan, stereotip masyarakat, atau apa saja hal-hal semacam itu yang membuat hubungan mereka jadi begini.

Atau kebodohan mereka sendiri.

Vajra, 17 tahun, perempuan. Raihan, 17 tahun, laki-laki. Beberapa minggu yang lalu mereka sepasang kekasih. Sekarang juga masih, mungkin, tergantung bagaimana kondisi saja. Vajra tahu ia membuat Raihan kesal luar biasa saat  _try out_  SBMPTN-nya mendapat skor sekitar dua puluh angka lebih tinggi dibandingkan (mantan?) pacarnya itu, dan saat ia bilang pada salah seorang kenalan yang naksir Raihan;  _ciaa ciaa dekati saja dia ha ha ha._

Raihan pikir dia tidak dianggap. Vajra sialan. Vajra bilang ia tidak ingin bermasalah antar sesama cewek -  _lagipula, besoknya dia sudah tahu kan kalau kita pacaran,_ Vajra berdalih.

Vajra selalu begitu. Membuat alasan di balik alasan. Bilang sayang tetapi perilakunya tidak. Mengacuhkannya, tidak menghargainya. Lebih memilih teman-temannya. Memutar tiap obrolan menjadi debat. Menolak untuk mengikuti keinginannya. Membunuh rasa percaya dirinya. Menyukai hal-hal aneh, gelap, mengerikan, menjijikkan, tidak normal. Bukan perempuan impian. Entah laki-laki mana yang bisa tahan bersamanya.  _Selama ini aku sudah gila._

Tapi Raihan juga tahu kalau ia sudah membuat Vajra patah hati saat ia mencium gadis lain itu - rambut ikal, senyum menggemaskan, suara riang, segala yang kauinginkan dari seorang perempuan. Lalu membanggakannya pada semua orang. Memang sesuatu yang pantas dibanggakan.

Vajra pikir ia membuang-buang waktunya. Hampir tiga tahun dan ia melakukannya hanya untuk menjaga perasaan Raihan.  _Kau bikin aku pingin muntah_ , ia mendesis.  _Muntah saja_ , balas Raihan.  _Ingat kalau semua ini salahmu?_

Raihan selalu begitu. Hal apapun akan menjadi salahnya. Ralat,  _ **semua hal yang ia lakukan adalah kesalahan**_ _._ Mengontrolnya. Mencoba memanipulasi pikiran dan perasaannya. Selalu menuntut terlalu banyak, meminta dicintai terlalu dalam. Sensitif. Curiga.  _Aku mencintaimu, ini semua demi kebaikanmu, perempuan tidak punya hati -_  melelahkan. Vajra hanya ingin ketenangan. Raihan bisa membuatnya gila jika mereka terus bersama.

Berasal dari keluarga yang kurang harmonis, cerita-cerita romansa meniupkan ide-ide gila ke dalam pikiran Raihan, membuatnya menginginkan sesuatu yang sempurna;  _cinta, cinta, cinta._ Raihan menginginkan rumah. Ralat, istananya sendiri.

Berangkat dari banyak pengalaman, Vajra tak sanggup menjadi rumah dari siapapun. Vajra sudah kenyang akan percintaan yang tidak ia percayai - toh cepat atau lambat, mereka akan putus. Ia menantikan hari itu dengan sedikit ketakutan. Ia tahu ketika hari itu datang, hatinya akan hancur sekali lagi.

Hubungan mereka beracun. Hiperbolis mungkin, tapi, ya - bencana. Jika Raihan adalah vulkano, maka Vajra menjadi tornado. Saat mereka bertemu, katakan halo pada kehancuran.

Jadi solusi terbaiknya adalah;  _ayo kita putus._

Vajra tidak menangis. Raihan juga tidak menangis. SBMPTN di depan mata, fisika-kimia-dan-lainnya lebih layak ditangisi ketimbang kisah cinta yang lebih mirip mimpi buruk.

_Lagipula, setelah ini kita tidak akan bertemu lagi._

Rasanya lega.

.

( Raihan pernah mencintai Vajra. )

.

( Vajra masih menyayangi Raihan. )

.

(( Mereka tidak menginginkan satu sama lain lagi; yang sudah biarlah sudah. ))


End file.
